warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 11
Chapter description :The sun is setting as Lionblaze, Blossomfall, Graystripe, and Spiderleg go into the forest for a patrol. Lionblaze meows that he wants to check the WindClan border and also check for any more signs of fox. Lionblaze takes his patrol to the stream that marks the WindClan border. It is quiet. Suddenly, the scent of WindClan gets stronger, and Lionblaze signals to his patrol to halt. Spiderleg mutters about what is going to happen. :A WindClan patrol had come, made up of Onestar, Crowfeather, and Sedgewhisker. Lionblaze formally greets Onestar respectfully. Onestar meows that he was hoping to meet some of his Clan. Lionblaze asks what ThunderClan can do for Onestar. Onestar responds by saying that one of his patrols overhead one of theirs and they heard that they were sheltering Sol. Lionblaze confirms the information. Onestar yowls that they have to drive him out at once. :Lionblaze heard Spiderleg let out an annoyed hiss behind him. The black warrior asks if Sol did WindClan any harm. Onestar spits that that isn't the point and Firestar needs to get rid of Sol immediately. Lionblaze warns WindClan's leader that Firestar won't be told what to do by a leader of another Clan. Onestar snarls that maybe WindClan will have to force him. Lionblaze growls that if he wants a fight he can have one now, and Spiderleg leaps up beside Lionblaze, claws extended. :Onestar and Crowfeather step up to the WindClan side of the stream, and Onestar begins to growl. Before any cat can do anything else, Graystripe shoulders Lionblaze and Spiderleg back. He tells Lionblaze that that is enough and there's no need to fight; he tells Onestar that it isn't his place to say who receives ThunderClan's hospitality. :Onestar still growls to send Sol away, or he'll make them. Graystripe shakes his head in sadness and asks WindClan's leader whether if he remembers when he was Firestar's friend, back in the old forest, and how they have come so far from that now. Onestar says that ThunderClan has made it impossible to be anything else. Later, Lionblaze watches the younger warriors welcome Sol back into camp as the sun sinks down. :Blossomfall invites Sol for some fresh-kill. Cherrypaw and Molepaw pester the loner for stories. Toadstep, Rosepetal, and Briarlight come over to listen. Foxleap and Icecloud look up from their shared blackbird, and Whitewing, Birchfall, and Hazeltail appear from the warriors' den. Lionblaze notes how Dovewing, Ivypool, and Bumblestripe stay within earshot, but not in the middle of the crowd. :Lionblaze thinks it's good that not every warrior wants to be friends with Sol. Blossomfall tells Sol about the WindClan run-in earlier that day. Sol says that ThunderClan can't be scared of those "scrawny rabbit-chasers", and calls ThunderClan's warriors "our warriors". Ivypool blurts out that they aren't Sol's warriors, since he isn't a true ThunderClan cat. :Several cats gasp, and Whitewing scolds her daughter. Ivypool mutters that he isn't. Dovewing and Bumblestripe comfort Ivypool with nice gestures. Lionblaze thinks that Dovewing and Bumblestripe are getting close. Foxleap yowls that they'll show WindClan that they can't order around ThunderClan. Blossomfall agrees, and adds that they'll rip their pelts off if they try. Lionblaze is uneasy, and knows that Firestar can't turn down a challenge like that. He thinks that WindClan has forced them to ally with Sol. Characters Major *Lionblaze Minor *Onestar *Graystripe *Blossomfall *Cherrypaw *Molepaw *Sol *Ivypool *Whitewing *Foxleap }} Mentioned *Sedgewhisker *Firestar *Toadstep *Rosepetal *Briarlight *Icecloud *Birchfall *Hazeltail *Dovewing *Bumblestripe }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:The Forgotten Warrior Category:Chapter subpages